


Estate Veronese

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mercutio Saves the Day, Young Benvolio, Young Mercutio, Young Romeo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pre-Musical][RomeoBenvolioMercuzioCentric]<br/>Un episodio della giovinezza di Romeo, Mercuzio e Benvolio, in una calda estate a Verona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estate Veronese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia/gifts).



**Fandom** : Romeo e Giulietta – Ama e Cambia il Mondo  
**Rating** : Verde  
**Personaggi/Pairing** : Benvolio, Romeo, Mercuzio  
**Tipologia** : One-Shot  
**Genere** : Sentimentale, Malinconico, Generale  
**Avvertimenti** : Dedicata a Gaia.  
**Disclaimer** : Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia, non mi appartengono. 

ESTATE VERONESE

Le strade assolate e deserte di Verona lanciavano bagliori di spade e lontani clamori di grida e urla in quella calda giornata estiva di canicola opprimente mentre un clamore di passi in corsa accompagnava con una cadenza ritmica lo scorrere lento del tempo in quella zona lontana dal fulcro della scaramuccia in corso.

Pur essendo nipote del Principe, a Mercuzio non garbava l'idea di restare con le mani in mano, conscio soprattutto del fatto che ad essere coinvolti nella schermaglia, senza dubbio, dovevano essere le due avverse fazioni delle famiglie in guerra nella loro città, e preoccupato fin nel profondo del suo animo per la sorte di una persona in particolare tra le decine che potevano essere protagoniste dello scontro in corso.

Di Benvolio Montecchi, cui era legato da una profonda amicizia, non aveva avuto notizie in alcun modo nonostante si fossero dati appuntamento a ridosso della proprietà della sua famiglia, presso la fontana che decorava la piazza ove sorgeva la principale residenza dei Montecchi stessi.

Lo aveva aspettato a lungo, di lui aveva chiesto anche ai servitori che, alla spicciolata, aveva visto uscire dal palazzo, ma l'unica notizia che era riuscito a carpire era che sia il giovane che il cugino Romeo – legittimo erede della famiglia – erano usciti al mattino poco prima di colazione e non avevano più fatto ritorno neppure per il pranzo, ma nessuno sembrava preoccuparsi troppo.

“Madonna Montecchi e il Conte si trovano nella loro residenza di campagna, quel pestifero signorino sarà andato a godersi la libertà che la presenza dei nobili zii non gli permette di avere, e il giovane Romeo deve averlo seguito. Le donne di servizio avranno un bel daffare nel rammendar loro gli abiti prima del ritorno dei signori.” aveva esordito uno smargiasso, masticando poco decorosamente un tozzo di pane.

Il fragore delle armi, poi, lo aveva richiamato alla realtà, facendogli capire che no, qualcosa doveva essere accaduto e anche di piuttosto grave.

In quella sua folle corsa attraverso le lastricate vie deserte, sotto il cocente sole che gli cuoceva le carni e gli aggrediva gli occhi con violenza, all'improvviso, Mercuzio si fermò, ansante; la sua coscienza gli urlava di rimettersi in marcia, di sbrigarsi nel recare soccorso a quell'amico a lui così caro che era Benvolio, ma qualcosa, lì attorno, sembrava chiamarlo con la stessa forza e intensità, qualcosa di non dissimile al pianto di un cucciolo strappato alla madre.

Col sudore a solcargli la fronte e i polmoni roventi per l'aria bollente che inspirava, il ragazzo si guardò attorno, notando infine una figuretta rannicchiata in un angolo dello stretto vicolo che aveva preso senza troppo badare alla direzione, unicamente guidato dal lontano fragore di acciaio contro acciaio.

Con la cautela figlia della concentrazione, il giovane avvicinò quel fagottino singhiozzante, riconoscendo le vesti sdrucite come quelle recanti i blasoni dei Montecchi mentre il corpicino tremante di Romeo restava raggomitolato in un tentativo estremo di nascondersi dal mondo crudele attorno a loro.

La mano poggiata sulla sua spalla e la voce tenuta bassa per non spaventarlo troppo ebbero l'effetto desiderato dallo stesso Mercuzio, che si ritrovò a venir scrutato da due pozze di blu profonde come un lago in primavera, prima che lo stesso bambino gli balzasse in grembo, aggrappandosi al suo collo con forza: “Che è accaduto, Romeo?” chiese il giovane, traendo dalla tasca un fazzoletto per asciugarne almeno in parte le lacrime.

“Benvolio… Benvolio mi ha nascosto...” ammise il piccolo con un filo di voce mentre un profondo taglio sulla guancia gli dava noia e dolore: “Dei Capuleti ci hanno seguiti dal mercato, volevano portarmi via con loro, Benvolio li ha affrontati poi mi ha detto di stare qui e di non farmi vedere, che sarebbe venuto a recuperarmi… Ma non l'ho...”.

“Sono stati loro a farti questo?” chiese Mercuzio con tono secco, sfiorando col quadrato di tessuto la ferita che ancora buttava sangue.

Romeo annuì.

Al più anziano bastò quello per prendere una decisione improvvisa e ardente come la rabbia che gli mordeva il cuore.

“Ti prometto che lo riporterò a casa.” giurò con voce ferma, prima di rimettersi a correre col bambino tra le braccia, l'urgenza di condurlo al sicuro gli muoveva le gambe e nella sua mente solo un pensiero, la sicurezza di Romeo e la salvezza di Benvolio.

§§§

Calava la notte sulla città ormai addormentata e il cortile cinto di pesanti cancellate era silenzioso e deserto, salvo che per le guardie e la lanterna cieca che segnalava la presenza minuta di Romeo il quale, sceso dabbasso dalla sua stanza, scrutava febbrilmente la piazza vuota mentre le sentinelle si assicuravano che niente potesse avvicinarsi a loro, non senza che qualcuno se ne accorgesse..

Ravvolto in un vecchio scialle rubato alla nutrice, il bambino sedeva sui gradini del palazzo, in attesa di qualcosa che gli attanagliava il cuore di ansia e preoccupazione, sensazioni che scemarono in un lampo come le nuvole in una giornata di primavera quando vide due ombre camminare verso di lui, dal cancello aperto in fretta da uno dei sorveglianti che, a sua volta protetto dai compagni con le spade alzate, si era affrettato a scortarle lungo il sentiero buio, ma Romeo aveva subito riconosciuto i due anche senza riuscire a vederli in viso e si era slanciato verso di loro.

La tunica di Mercuzio era sporca di sangue e le sue braccia erano tese a sorreggere il corpo semi-esanime di Benvolio al suo fianco, entrambi esausti e privi di forze, ma tutti e due caddero a terra nell'impeto di irruente gioia che era Romeo nel gettarsi tra le loro braccia, singhiozzante come mai l'avevano visto nonostante la sua giovanissima età.

La mano tremante di Benvolio andò ad accarezzarne i capelli spettinati: “Ti chiedo perdono per il ritardo.” mormorò con un filo di voce, sorridendo nel vedere il prezioso cugino aggrappato alle spalle del suo più prezioso amico come se fossero state il suo salvagente in una tempesta perigliosa che minacciava di trascinarlo via nel suo violento vortice, troppo giovane e puro per quel loro mondo di morte e sangue.

“Grazie, Mercuzio...”

Dalla sua famiglia, Mercuzio non aveva mai ricevuto quell'amore così intenso e grato che quel frammento di umana ingenuità fatta a bambino gli stava donando, una sensazione così potente da strappargli un singhiozzo a stento trattenuto nel mezzo di urla preoccupate e voci concitate che segnalavano l'arrivo tempestivo della servitù di casa Montecchi, richiamata forse dalle guardie che avevano protetto il loro ritorno tra mura sicure.

Dalla sua famiglia, Mercuzio sapeva che non avrebbe mai ricevuto lo stesso rispettoso affetto disinteressato che quel fragile corpicino gli stava donando con tutto sé stesso, fatto di gratitudine e amicizia.

Il giovane sapeva che, dalla sua famiglia, non lo avrebbe mai ricevuto ma se la vita gli avrebbe permesso di stare al fianco di quel bambino come un fratello, gli sarebbe bastato per tutto il tempo che ancora aveva su quella terra.

“Te lo avevo promesso, no?”.


End file.
